Misteriouse origon's and hidden destiny's
by Purefire16
Summary: When Kagome AND Sota both come through the ell crying, what's wrong... and why are the suddenly turning into half demon and half something else... after Inu admit's his feelings for Kagome and they become mate's can they protect the pup or pup's... most o
1. Chapter 1

Kagome climbed up the well as usual, on this spring day… except Sota was with her. They were both crying.

Kagome had come home to a crying Sota… and lying on the kitchen floor... in a pool's of blood… were there mother and grandfather. Sota had come home to this sight and was in utter SHOCK! Kagome had grabbed him and ran to the well with tears in her eyes. Somehow (fearing for her and Sota) Kagome had managed to bring him through the well too!

She didn't know how and didn't care how he had gotten through… but as they sat at the bottom of the well crying the now 18 (let's just say her birthday's today) Kagome, and 12 year old Sota sat crying even as they heard a very concerned voice at the top of the well ask. "What's wrong? Why are you back so early?"-The little kitsune named Shippo hopped onto her shoulder and looked at Sota with interest.-"Who's that?..."

Before he could continue Inuyasha jumped into the well and hit the kitsune yelling. "Shut up! Now's not the fcking time!" "KAGOME! HELP ME!" wined Shippo. When all Kagome did was keep crying with Sota, both Inuyasha and Shippo stopped stunned. Usually she would have come to Shippo's rescue.

Suddenly (realizing that Sota was there and wasn't supposed to be) Inuyasha gasped. He also smelled fear, loss, sadness, confusion, anger, guilt, but most of all grief. He tried to snap Kagome and Sota out of there crying, but it was like they were in a trance…

Suddenly (after trying to snap them out of it for an hour) he realized that this wasn't going to work, and put the two siblings over his shoulders as Shippo said. "Hey! What are you doing!" "We need to get them to Kaede and the others before dark." Growled Inuyasha annoyed. "Oh" said Shippo. Inuyasha simply said. "Fae." (We all know he said it!) And jumped out of the well.

_**Later**_

Everything was quiet as Kaede examined Sota and Kagome to make sure they were unharmed. Finally she called them in and stated. "Ye have nothing to worry abou as far as injuries go… tis only shock." She finished with a worried gaze. Everyone except Inuyasha began to discuss what may have caused it.

HE was only concerned with Kagome. After all (let's just say that Naraku has just recently been defeated) now that Naraku was gone… he had been planning to tell Kagome how he felt.

As soon as everyone was asleep in Kaede's hut (Kagome and Sota had been moved) Inuyasha (who dare not leave Kagome) looked upon her with sorrow. He loved and cared about Kagome. He'd even rejected his old feelings for Kikyo… just for Kagome. Then he did something completely out of character… he leaned to her ear and whispered. "I may have never had the never to tell you this wrench… but… I love you." Then… he lightly kissed her.

Kagome immediately snapped out of it and began to cry into his hairo.

Kagome had been in the darkness of her emotions for lord knows how long. She'd been reliving the whole thing until she finally heard Inuyasha say those word's and felt him kiss her. She was immediately engulfed in light and brought into conciseness as she cried into him.

When she was done she explained everything to Inuyasha and they both went to her brother. By morning he was awake… but there was a slight complication. Sota's scent had changed…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I only can claim 2 character's in this chapter. Sighs

"What!" screamed Kagome as Inuyasha explained this to her. He also explained that Sota was half Inu-yukai and half Enchanter.

Suddenly (as Kagome cried) Sango and Miroku came bolting in! "I sensed a demon in here!" exclaimed Miroku! Suddenly as Sango's eyes fell on Sota; she tapped Miroku's shoulder and said. "I think you sensed her brother…" "No… He's Human…" then he stopped. Sota looked different than he did when he came. His now brown hair with red streaks was long (to the middle of his back), he had long, golden, claws, black dog ear's, and his eye's were now blue… and he was sitting up and awake. He also had a golden star on his forehead. The only sound that could be heard was Sota and Kagome as Sota began to examine himself in awe, and Kagome cried lightly.

Then, Suddenly, Kagome couldn't breath as a sharp pain shot up her body! She was soon able to breath, but… the pain didn't stop! Suddenly sensing her pain Inuyasha questioningly asked. "Ka... Kagome?"- as she passed out- "Kagome!"

_**Later**_

Everyone sat restlessly as Kaede examined Kagome. It was now 3 day's after Kagome and Sota had arrived in the feudal era. It was also very late. Everyone except Inuyasha and Kaede slept. Instead Inuyasha sat outside the hut worriedly.

He was recalling all the good times and bad he and Kagome had had… when Kagome's scent suddenly changed to the same type as her brother's had. He immediately rushed in and saw her sleeping and no-longer in pain. Kaede had a knowing look on her face. Kagome's appearance had changed now too.

Kagome's hair now (still raven black) had silver and red streaks in it, she had silver claws, a silver star on her head, silver dog ears, and as she opened her eyes… they were blue. As soon as she looked at him… her scent spiked. Inuyasha smelt this and was frozen in place. She was more beautiful then ever. Kagome smiled as she sat up and affectionately growled. Immediately she smelt his scent spike as well, and stood. She still wore her school uniform, and he suddenly had the urge to tear it off of her. She nodded as if she was consenting… and she looked out the hut and to the forest… and then finally at Inuyasha.

He understood and swept her with him to the forest. He took her to the bottom of a water fall and kissed her passionately… After they had "Mated" and Inuyasha had marked her with his bite… Kagome suddenly bit him… as they screamed in pain and pleasure and passed out.

_**Next morning**_

Kagome awoke with Inuyasha holding her. He was looking at her with loving eye's… and stroking her hair. Then she remembered what happened and smiled… but why was she suddenly sensing and hearing what Inuyasha could? Then it hit her! Her smile immediately turned to a frown. She thought of what had happened to her little brother Sota and gasped! She put her hands up in to her head to feel two dog ear's coming out of her head. Next she looked into the water and looked at herself in it. Finally she cried into Inuyasha as they slipped into the water.

Soon she was all cried out as Inuyasha soothed. "Don't worry. I will always protect you. I love you… my Kagome…"

As soon as she felt better and were dressed… Inuyasha and Kagome immediately bounded through the forest towards Kaede's village. She was laughing for the first time in days… and it felt good.

_**Meanwhile**_

Back at Kaede's Sango and Miroku were trying to grasp what had happened to Sota… and wondering where Kagome and Inuyasha had gone. Sota hadn't spoken to anyone since he arrived. HE was still in shock… and refused to speak to Kagome's friends.

Sango was punishing Miroku for another attempted grope when they heard screaming outside… and a young girl (about 12) came dashing in screaming! "Demon's!" Then she spotted Sota… and gasped. "There after you… aren't they!" "Now why would they be after Sota? He's Kagome's little brother and look's up to Inuyasha as a hero. Besides…" began Sango.

Then Sota responded with words for the first time in day's… sadly saying. "They probably are. A demon came and killed mom and gramp's. Before she was caught… Mom hid me in a closet and told me to stay there. The man called her "Queen Higurashi"… and "queen of the Enchantresses." He called her a traitor to her kind for having children with a demon. He even said he'd be back to kill me and Kagome… but said that he'd destroy Kagome first… before he killed her… Kagome came and got me, jumped into the well, and before WE knew it… we were no longer human."

Then Sota stood without another word and began to walk outside. The girl (who had been stunned) grabbed his waste crying. "I'm so, so sorry about your family! I was wrong to judge you! Please don't… DON'T GO OUT THERE! Lady Kagome will be sad… and so will I!" She whispered the last part as if it was her fault that he was going out to try and die. "I have to. Kagome may have a life here… but I have yet to earn one. I must fight for this village right now." Losing his mother had caused him to change from a scared 12 year old… to a brave boy. Suddenly… in shock the girl said. "But you already have." It was his turn to be shocked as the girl said. "Let's start over… My name is Hana (Hana mean's flower)… what's yours?" He blushed and replied. "S… Sota…"

Just as Hana was about to respond… they heard yelp's of pain and heard Inuyasha and Kagome fighting outside. Before the girl could object, Sota, Miroku and Sango ran out to fight.

_**Meanwhile**_

Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting an enchanter with long, black, hair, black clothing, black eye's, pointed ear's, and black claws… when suddenly Sota joined in along with the others. The demon easily took out Sango and Miroku… but as he looked at Sota, he smirked evilly and said. "Now… time to die like you mother… after all… the royal apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Now DIE like the slime you are… son of queen Higurashi!" Just as he swung his sword… Kagome pulled Sota away, growling. However before any words could be said by Kagome… white arrow's and handmade spear's came flying at the enchanter, and he was injured severely. Suddenly Kagome and Inuyasha sensed that they were surrounded through the forest and got back in fighting stance.

A figure was coming out of the forest. It was a tai-yukai man. The man had brown hair with silver, gold, and red streaks in it, and looked very much like an older Sota in orange and flame red duplicate of Sesshomaru's usual outfit. At seeing him, all of the demon's who meant harm to the village ran, but the enchanter passed out. Inuyasha immediately shielded Kagome from the man and growled. "Calm yourself Master Inuyasha…"-said the man-"I would never harm you or your mate. I have an obligation to you both…" "Master!" spat Inuyasha…

Please review. I'd Love to know what you think! ; ) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly I only lay claim to the extra character's… and not the ones from the series'. sigh's

"Master!" spat Inuyasha… "Yes. You are the son of my best friend… and the mate of my only living daughter. She is the rightful ere to both mine… and her mother's kingdoms. My name is Fushigi (it mean's mystery)"

Inuyasha still didn't trust him, and was about to lung, when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked back and Kagome was… in shock and whispering. "No more Inuyasha. Please no more bloodshed…" And she broke down crying.

Suddenly Tai-yukai in similar garb to Fushigi's, and Enchantress warrior's, dressed in white slit kimono's, all came out and revealed them-selves. It turn's out that the white arrow's had come from the enchantress's, and the spear's from the demon's.

Sota immediately stood between them and his sister (who was being comforted by Inuyasha) growling… (OBVIOUSELY Sota realizes something you don't! Mwa! ha! ha! ha! ha! Crowd --) "How do we know that your not like HIM." He said the last part while pointing at the fallen (still alive) Enchanter. "HE…"-began a short, blond, Enchantress as she stepped toward them-"…Is one of many traitor's, all of whom, will be after Empress Kagome… and you too Ooji Sota. We only recently found out what happened when we lost contact with her. I, Kenshin (Kenshin mean's devotion or dedicated), went to find her where she was in hiding from those who would harm you two… but when I got there… She and her father were already…gone… forever. Fearing the worst for you two… I searched, but didn't find you. Then I remembered what she had told me about Hime Kagome, now empress Kagome, being able to come here with the sacred jewel… and hoped you both were safe."

Suddenly Kagome spoke. "This… This is a lot to take in… Can I have some time alone with my friend's… you know… to decide… what I should do? Besides… we need to find the last piece's to the sacred jewel." "As long as I go with you." said Kenshin. "And I as well" added Fushigi. "NO WAY IN HELL! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU TWO! BESIDES…" "INUYASHA! THERE COMING WITH US! NOW CALM DOWN BEFORE I SAY THE S WORD!" Screamed Kagome (having been unsuccessfully trying to get his attention).

_**Meanwhile**_

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Hana, and Kirara watched the whole scene amazed. And they also noticed that as soon as Kagome had agreed with the two volunteer's… all of the other's disappeared into the forest. Suddenly. "SIT!" And Kagome ran into the forest crying, quickly followed by Inuyasha.

_**Back with Kagome and Inuyasha**_

The forest was getting dark as Kagome ran, when suddenly… "Ahh!"… She tripped (not unusual for a klutz like Kagome… Hey who am I to talk! Anyway…). However… before she could hit the ground… Inuyasha caught her… and kissed her?

Kagome was surprised at first, but then relaxed into it, and then as she returned it he pulled away. "Inu?" inquired Kagome. "Koga…" growled Inuyasha. He could smell Koga coming right for them… then Koga stepped out Growling. "Let go of my woman!"……..

Purefire16: Sorry, but I have to cut this one short. It's late and I wrote and submitted all 3 of them in the same day.

Sorry about the cliff hanger(not cough cough). I've kinda become addicted to them.

Oh yea! And don't forget the… REVIEW'S! Mwa ha ha ha ha! I LOVE Review's!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately this girl still don't own ANY of the Inu character's from the series'. However I will ask that you DON'T copy any of mine.

"YOU'RE WOMAN! SHE'S MINE!"-Inuyasha fiercely growled as he pulled Kagome closer-"Can't you use your nose!" "She'd never… her scent…"-now growing fierce-"WHAT in the HELL did YOU do to her! She doesn't smell human anymore!" "That's because I'm NOT!"-Began Kagome (white fire appearing in her hand's) (Inu was only surprised but didn't say anything)-"Mom HID this fact from me and Sota! BOTH of us had a nasty surprise when we snapped out of our shock! This is the way we were born Koga! Oh yea! And by the way… I love Inuyasha… so please stop all of this fighting… and go to Ayame… she loves you, you know…" That last sentence was softer… but taken in between labored breaths.

Inuyasha and Koga looked at Kagome in awe and surprise. SHE was never THIS straight forward! Then Inuyasha saw it… How could he be so STUPID! She was WAY to tired for THIS (betcha can't guess why! Kudos' to anyone who does… and get's it write. HINT: read review…). So Inuyasha caught her just as she fell into some moon light that went through the trees. The fire disappeared, Koga gasped at her, and Inuyasha sped off toward the village to get her to her sleeping spot.

_**Back at the village**_

Fushigi and Kenshin wanted to go get Kagome… but Sota, Sango and Miroku kept telling them not to interfere… and that neither Kagome nor Inu would be happy if they did. All the while Kirara and Shippo slept in a corner of the hut where the arguing group was.

This continued until Inuyasha brought a sleeping Kagome into the hut looking concerned. Fushigi and Kenshin immediately stood and Fushigi asked. "What Happened to her?" "She got so tired that she passed out… I don't know why though." Replied Inuyasha. Immediately looking relieved… with a slight sparkle in her eyes, Kenshin said. "She'll be fine. I can already tell what caused it."-Looking at his incredulous looking face.-"And no. I won't tell you what it is Master Inuyasha. It tis in our law's that I can't. Only Kagome can… when she finds out." "Sota just smirked knowingly.

Purefire16: sorry to end this chappy now… but if I don't… then you'll know why she passed out… and why her brother is being so protective of her. I need reviews to know what else you guy's want. Oh yea, and I'll be sure to put what kind of spell or charm was put on Sota and Kagome, and how, in the next chapter. Please tell this gurly what ya want! REVIEWS! REVEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: O.K. If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand time's! I ONLY lay claim to Hana, Kenshin, Fushigi, and any other's I decide to make up. I sadly DO NOT own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. Now on with the story!

**_Two week's later…_**

Kagome was up early and packing (but otherwise she was EXHOSTED! Everyone sept Kaede, her and Inu were asleep.) Because they were leaving today to search for shard's. Then she smelt it… food. Suddenly she felt nauseous and ran right past Inuyasha, holding her mouth and into the forest! Inu ran after her without a second thought. Kaede didn't even notice the reaction until she ran!

Kagome ran through the outskirts of the village and into the forest (Her hanyou at her heels), found a bush, dropped to her knees, and let loose. Inu could smell it as it mixed with her tears. "Oyo wrench. What's wrong?" he asked softly as she cried. Kagome got her bearings, stood (not looking at him), wiped her mouth, and stuttered. "No… nothing is wrong… I'm… I'm just a little… queasy… that's… alllllllllllllllllllllll……" She'd passed out into his arms'. Inuyasha then immediately took off for Kaede's.

_**Meanwhile**_

As soon as Kagome ran Sota, Kenshin and Fushigi, woke up. Sota and Kenshin BOTH had a knowing grin on there faces… while Fushigi just looked concerned (until he saw the two grins on there faces). Then he looked suspiciously at the two and said. "Is there something you two aren't telling me?" "Now why would we do that?" Sota asked sarcastically. He wasn't dense but he pretended to be saying. "Oh I don't know…" Then he stared out thoughtfully.

In minutes everyone else was up (had eaten) and ready. That's when Inuyasha entered with a sleeping Kagome in his arm's firmly saying. "Were leaving when she's better."-Turning to Kaede-"Old hag. Something's wrong with Kagome."

_**Later**_

"What!" Kagome whispered in shock. "Ye are indeed with child dear." A wise Kaede responded. "Sh… should I tell Inuyasha… gulp… now… or later…?" Asked Kagome as she began to cry a little. Kaede responded. "The sooner the better child… Inuyasha in worried about you…"-Kaede smiled-"He even said that they weren't leaving until you were better." "That… that was so sweet…" said Kagome shocked as her crying became more.

Smelling her tears, fear, and anxiety, Inuyasha ran into the hut to see Kagome in shock, and clutching her stomach. He looked at her puzzled (Inu isn't playing. He actually is that dense.). But as she saw him she got up and ran to him whispering. "I'm sorry Inu… Please don't leave me…" So that was the fear he had sensed! His heart was crushed even as he gently and softly asked. "Why would I ever do that?" "Inuyasha… can't you smell the slight change yet?" Kagome sobbed as Kaede left the two alone. "Fae."-Inuyasha began.

He could now. He hadn't been paying attention to her change in scent… he was too concerned about HER… and sensing danger to care about that. In other words… he'd ignored it (BAKA!). But… what was she getting at…? As she sobbed even louder he gently asked. "What is it? What's wrong with you my wrench?" "……" silence… and then he continued. "Out with it woman!" He was getting irritated with all this secrecy! Kagome just winced and sobbed. "I'm so sorry Inu… but… I'm… p… pr… pregnant! Please don't leave me my Inuyasha!"

Suddenly she just collapsed sobbing and Inuyasha gently cradled her saying. "I would never leave you. Only a coward who didn't love you would leave. First I'm no coward… and second… aishiteru Kagome…" "Aishiteru Inuyasha" Kagome said just before she kissed him.

_**One week later**_

It'd been a week since they had left on there search for the shard's and so far… nothing. Sota had also come with them as well as Fushigi and Kenshin.

Kagome couldn't sleep (even she was cuddled up next to Inu). 'How were we hidden in human form and scent for so long…?'-She thought-'And who did it?' She had pondered these questions ever since the information had been told to her, but… it was only in the last week and a half that she could sleep because of it though. 'This is driving me crazy! Maybe Kenshin can answer my question's…' She thought as she decided to get some answers as soon as she could.

As she tried to stand, she was pulled into her haynou's arms as he lifted he bridle stile and said. "Going to get some answer's to that blasted question that keep's you up every night… all night?"-As she nodded Inu continued-"Good you're keeping me up too and putting the pup in serious danger… so where to?" Being way to exosted to care whether or not he carried her or not Inuyasha, Kagome weakly responded. "Kenshin…"

At that they were at Kenshin's sleeping spot and Inu kicked Kenshin in the side lightly. At that Inuyasha had to jump up saying. "Oh HELL NO!" as she pulled out a sword and swung it at them (She is half asleep ya know.). Suddenly, realizing who she had just swung at… Kenshin got up quickly, sheathed her sword, and apologetically pleaded. "I'm so, so, sorry! I was half asleep. Please forgive me! I thought…" "It's alright WE understand Kenshin. I just need some answers to some questions is all. I haven't slept for the last week and a half, except for passing out from exostion." Said a weak Kagome. Inuyasha then added. "It's getting to dangerous for her and the pup."

"Of course. What do you need to know?" Kenshin replied worriedly. Kagome did indeed look worn down as of late… "I know why… but how and who hid me and my brother from those who would kill us?" Kagome whispered. Kenshin took a moment to absorb the question, and then motioned for them to sit down. When Kagome was in Inuyasha's lap, her hair being stroked by her hanyou, Kenshin began. "I was your mother's best friend from the time we were children… and so… the only one trusted with hiding you two from prying eyes…" Kagome gasps and interrupts. "But why not Fushigi…? I mean… if what he says is true, than he's my father…" "It's true."-Began Kenshin with a sigh-"He is… However he had not the abilities to keep you hidden for such a long time… so I took the liberty of hiding you with a 'concealing spell'. Your mother was the one to make it stick though. She was the only one powerful enough to keep it going… so when she was killed…" "We weren't hidden anymore..." Finished Kagome.

Kagome thanked her and Inuyasha was carried her to there sleeping spot… and they slept.

_**Another week later**_

Kagome was back to her usual energetic self. It was late afternoon… and they still had no shards. Shippo and Kirara were playing a rambunctious game of tag… while Sango, Miroku, and Sota, got answer's to there own questions from Fushigi and Kenshin. Inu and Kagome, however, were a little ways away… in a very tall tree.

'TWEEK' 'TWEEK'. Kagome played with his ears as Inu began to growl affectionately. As she began to giggle and he affectionately asked. "What's so funny wrench?" Kagome didn't give her usual answer because her scent spiked, and she instead said. "This…" and covered his lips with her's.

There clothing was half off when suddenly they heard a scream and roaring from camp! "SHARD'S!" exclaimed Kagome as they replaced there clothing and dashed off to camp…

Purefire16: YES! YES! REVIEW'S! MUST HAVE REVIEW'S! MWAHAHAHA!

Kagome: Sorry. She's a tincy bit hipper… so please have some mercy on us and give her some idea's and review's!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: NO! Sadly I own not a single one of the original Inuyasha character's (Ya know? The one's from the series'.

Purefire16: Copy MY character's of MY story and you will PAY! Mwahahahaha!

Sango: She's finally lost it.

Kagome: Yep!

When Kagome and Inuyasha reached camp, a band of Panther Demon's was attacking, and they seemed to have the remaining shards to the Shikon-no-tama (Koga gave his to Kagome after the defeat of Naraku). Kagome was just about to fight when Inuyasha pulled her away saying. "I won't have you endangering the pup!" "You don't have a choice! They'll attack me anyway… besides Kaede taught me some stuff… and you taught me how to use my claw's… Remember?" Kagome whispered fiercely.

How could he ever forget! That's when they found out, the hard way, that her claw's released a, painful and burning, poison when she attacked! Kaede had to make an antidote (Kagome frantically apologizing all the while). But this WASN'T the time for reminiscing! They had to save there friend's while they still could!

Upon seeing them, the leader of the Panther Demon's stepped forward, pointed at Kagome, and said. "All we want is the girl. Give her to us and we MAY let you all live." OH MAN!... Did he ever tick her Inu-hanyou off! Inu immediately attacked and killed the leader with "WIND SCAR!" The rest was over swiftly. Kagome ended up shooting some arrow's, purifying others with energy blasts, and using her claws. Kenshin made it even more interesting when she used her "Enchantress's Song!" to literally "sing them to death". Fushigi helped out by throwing fire-ball's… while Sango (with her weapons) and Miroku (with his staff and sutra's) fought how they usually did. Sota and Shippo had quickly been hidden with Kirara at the very beginning. All in all… the battle was very short.

After the battle… the Jewel was purified, and it was time to think for Kagome. What was she going to do! On one hand 2 whole kingdoms's needed her! On the other… so did the other's… then the question hit her! "Where is the land that these two kingdoms are based on?" She asked Kenshin and her father (Fushigi) as she sat in Inu's lap. It was her father who responded. "The Eastern lands are my kingdom… and your mother's is in the north. YOU'R rival resides in the South… and soon Lord Sesshomaru's will also be your rival… why?" "No reason…"-Kagome quickly responded as a plan concocted in her head-"Kaede's village is dead center in the middle… Right?" Fushigi and Kenshin both looked quizzical… bur Inu knew better and affectionately growled. "Now… are you thinking what I think you're thinking Kag's?"

Purefire16: I'm thinking of wrapping it up soon and writing a sequel with one or two other amine's world's turned upside-down when the main character's get sucked into Inu's. What cha think? Need review have in order to find out…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada! Ya know the drill!

Kagome was now 6 month's along and due any day now. There was now a vast castle mere yard's away from the village. Sota was being trained in different battle techniques, by Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome (even though she had to SIT Inu every time in order for him to let her help out). Fushigi and Kenshin also had a job to do. There job was to help train Kagome to deal with her power's/abilities.

One day… when everyone except Inu was training… a beautiful voice sang in the forest. Inuyasha was drawn to it… so he left the safety of the vast glittering (just use your imagination's o.k.) castle. It was coming from the spot that Kagome always loved to watch the sunset from. When he got there it turned out to be… Kagome… was using a summoning song to guide him to her...? But something was wrong. Her voice may have been soothing, calm, collected, and smooth, but her face and body weren't.

Then he SAW IT! There was an obviously poisonous, black arrow in her shoulder, soaking her white Kimono with red blood! At his gasp she stopped and faintly smiled at him… until suddenly… a heart shattering scream hit the air!

Kagome could sense him near and when he was almost to her… and stopped her singing when she heard him gasp. She smiled at him… then she felt it! A pain like none before! Her scream wrenched the air! She was in labor!

Purefire16: Hey everyone I need info about what you want to happen next… that is… as far as… do you one baby… twin's…. triplet's… what?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Once again yadda! Yadda! yadda! You know the drill.

_**Later**_

Inuyasha ran to Kaede's as Kagome Screamed like a banshee! As soon as he reached within feet of the village… they were met by 4, guard's (2 blond, 1 raven black hair, and 1 red head) who took one look at Kagome (knowing full well WHO she was… seeing why she was screaming), and dashed off to run in a protective formation while screaming for reinforcement's… and screaming why!

As soon as they reached Kaede's… a guard of her most trusted fighter's/guard's and villager's were set around Kaede's hut!

Inuyasha guarded Kagome and stayed with her as Kaede first pulled the arrow out and healed it by putting the Shikon jewel up to it (thus purifying the wound). Then as Sango and Hana came in to help… Kaede began to have Kagome push…

The entire time… Inuyasha was being sat left and right… and his hand's… He didn't know if he'd ever feel them again! However… It was partially his fault that she was like this!

_**Two hour's later**_

"AHHHHHHHH" Screamed Kagome as she gave birth to a little girl, but when she went to relax she heard Kaede say. "Don't Relax yet! Yee have another coming!" "INUYASHA!" she shrieked in terror, anguish, and furry! The sit's just kept coming…

_**One hour later**_

"AHHHHHHHH" Another scream from Kagome and this time a little boy. However… just as she was about to rest… Kaede gave Inuyasha a look that clearly said. 'It's not over yet.' He gulped. And then she yelled. "One more child… NOW PUSH!" "WHAT! INUYASHA! I'M SOOO GONNA KILL YA WITH SIT'S!" Screeched Kagome. And with that… not a breath from her was taken without at least one 'SIT', and soon there was a crater several feet deep where Inu was. He didn't know if would ever wear off!

_**Half hour later**_

"SIT! SIT! SI… AHHHHHHHH!" Kagome's stream of sit's had turned into a blood curling scream as another little bay girl was born! Then Kagome passed out.

_**Later**_

Kagome woke up to Inuyasha holding there Triplett's and smiled.

Suddenly Shippo and Sota came bounding in and Sota asked. "So watcha gonna name em!" Kagome looked at Inu and he said. "The girl with my family's moon on her forehead was the last to be born, the boy with Kagome's star was second, and the first was the girl with both marking's combined (star within crescent moon's embrace)." Then he looked at Kagome.

Kagome looked her three beautiful children and said. "I think that since her mark is silver… then our first born should be called Akari (light)." When her Inuyasha nodded and kissed her forehead in approval, then she continued. "Sota why don't you name the boy… and Hana (to everyone's surprise.) why don't you name the youngest girl?" Sango (holding Kirara), Kenshin, Fushigi, Miroku, (the 4 had been in a corner of the room AFTER she'd given birth to her children), and Shippo, gaped in surprise!. Sota gasped out of excitement… and Hana… the great honor, but none argued. Sota even had a name in mind already.

"Sota. Why don't you go first?" Said Kagome. Sota, bursting with excitement, said. "O.K. The star on his head is as red as a dragon's flame. Can we call him Ryuu (dragon)?" Both parents nodded in approval as they looked at each other. And then Kagome turned to Hana and said. "Hana?" "well… Her crescent moon is such a pure blue that it reminds me of a Miko's pure soul… I'd like it if we called her… Kokaro (heart, mind, soul)?" Again looking at Inu (who nodded) she responded. "Akari, Ryuu, and Kokaro, it is then." Everyone looked delighted and then just sat watching as the scene unfolded.

Then as Kagome sat up… Inuyasha handed them to her and she got a much better look at her children (who were wrapped in blanket's).

As she looked she couldn't help but notice there feature's. Akari had blue eye's, Raven black hair with silver streak's, two silver doggy ear's, two small fang's, silver claw's, and her silver mark on her forehead. Ryuu had Raven black hair with red, silver, and gold streak's in it, golden eyes, silver ears, red claws, two small fangs, and the red symbol on his head. Kokaro, on the other hand had blue eyes, silver hair, blue eye's, silver doggy ears, two small fangs, soul blue claw's, and her spirit blue marking on her forehead. There names fit them perfectly.

Purefire: REVIEW please. I only plan on one more chapter… and I may leave a couple loose end's for a sequel… who know's?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: you know the drill! I don't own anything to do with the series. However… You copy… you pay!

Six year's after Akari, Ryuu, and Kokaro, were born… Kagome and Inu took them into a meadow so Kagome could teach them different herb's… and there uses… after all they were still had Miko power's along with the rest of their power's.

Suddenly Kenshin came running into the meadow yelling. "Don't go back to the village! I'll take you to a safe place!"

When Kenshin finally reached them Inuyasha was silent as Kenshin frantically said. "Your children are the guardian's to the sacred seal's! I wasn't sure before… but now I am… FOLLOW ME! QUICKLY!"

Inu and Kagome quickly scooped up there children and followed Kenshin at a pace Sesshomaru wouldn't have been able to match! Unfortunately… that's exactly who met them when they got to there destination. And standing right next to him was none other that Fushigi… and there friend's Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sota, and Kirara.

Inu growled but Kagome stopped him… she saw no intent to harm them in Sesshomaru's eye's. Everyone was standing in front of a cave… as Sesshomaru spitefully said. "I'm sure you know that the only reason that I help is because it is the code. Our land's now have a three way alliance. Now. Step into the cave and it will take you to a different place. No-one knows where, but you should be able to come back some day. Sota… will stay here. Your friend's are going with you.

And as everyone stepped into the cave, Kagome said. "Don't let your guard down…" And with that they were engulfed in a white light.

Purefire: "Okey dockey! That wrap's this one up. I'll get started on the sequel right away!" The first chappy will be up today or tomorrow… so look on my profile if your curiouse. I'm going to call it. "Mysterious land's and hidden destiny's"! Review and tell me what ya wanna see K?


End file.
